Recuerdos
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: Un recorrido por las vidas de los hermanos Sanada desde su infancia.


Éste es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre POT, y como siempre que se entra nuevo en un fandom, la verdad es que estoy un poco expectante y nerviosa. :) Espero que no haya demasiado OOC, aunque he de decir que me guío por la caracterización del manga, y por eso los personajes pueden parecer algo diferentes. Las notas están al final de la historia, ya que son bastante largas. Mencionar también que el fic contiene spoilers si no se ha llegado al final del manga/OVAs.

-

**Copyright:** Yo juego con las vidas de los personajes, y ellos pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi.

-

Glosario:

Hay palabras que doy por hecho que todo el mundo conoce, pero si no fuera así no me importa incluirlas más tarde.

-bokken: espada de madera.

-zazen: es el término para la meditación sentada. Según los fanbooks PairPuri, Sanada empezó a practicarla con cuatro años, la misma edad en que empezó a jugar al tenis y a aprender kendo.

-tarundoru: ver notas finales.

-

_**RECUERDOS**_

Sanada Genichirou había leído en algún sitio que la gente no tenía recuerdos de su primera infancia y que las evocaciones de los primeros meses de vida no podían ser recuperadas por el cerebro. Sin embargo, uno de las memorias más preciadas que tenía, escondida en lo más profundo de su mente, era la de un niño de doce años mirándolo desde arriba, apoyado en la barandilla de su cuna, con ojos marrón claro, grandes y llenos de curiosidad. Era sólo un segundo, un destello que un día, siendo pequeño, había aparecido ante sus pupilas, pero supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba, y lo que esa mirada le estaba diciendo: era querido y sería protegido hasta el momento en que pudiera defenderse solo.

Sanada Ryuutarou era ya un joven que le despeinaba el pelo con una sonrisa traviesa y se burlaba de su seriedad cuando alcanzó la edad de abrirse al mundo y a las personas a su alrededor. Siempre se reía de él cuando no podía sostener el bokken que su abuelo le daba las veces que entraba a hurtadillas en el dojo para ver las prácticas de kendo, pero había puesto especial cuidado en enseñarle cómo cogerlo correctamente para que los movimientos que intentaba no dañaran sus delicadas muñecas.

Desde aquel momento, su hermano mayor había ocupado un lugar en su vida. Él había sido el que lo despertaba de un suave codazo cuando se dormía durante las primeras prácticas de zazen a las cuatro y media de la mañana, quien lo esperaba a la salida de la guardería al final de la jornada escolar y quien lo llevaba al club de tenis cuando empezó a asistir. Ryuutarou también había sido con quien se había peleado por el más mínimo motivo, quien lo trataba como un niño cuando él deseaba crecer deprisa, o como su juguete cuando quería que lo tomaran en serio.

Una de las cosas que Genichirou, a los cinco años, no entendía era por qué su hermano tenía un color de pelo diferente del resto de la familia. El de su abuelo era gris, aunque todavía tenía desperdigados algunos cabellos negros por la cabeza, el de su padre era negro, como el suyo, y su madre tenía una hermosa y larga melena castaña oscura, recogida en un moño gran parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, Ryuutarou tenía el pelo castaño claro, un tono o dos más oscuro que sus ojos. Y con su lógica infantil, había planteado la pregunta más obvia, que tuvo al otro riendo durante todo un minuto: si se lo había teñido. Había oído a algunos chicos del club hablar sobre los adolescentes que lo hacían y andaban por los alrededores del Chinatown de Yokohama, así que supuso que su hermano era como uno de ellos.

Ryuutarou estaba en el club de atletismo y era bastante popular en el instituto. No estaba interesado en competir, como Genichirou en tenis, pero había ganado algunas medallas en los campeonatos inter escolares. El hermano menor no podía entender aquella actitud despreocupada y se quejaba sobre su holgazanería.

-Pareces un abuelo - le decía cada una de esas veces, cogiendo la visera de su gorra negra y quitándosela de un tirón de la cabeza para ponérsela él -. El día que me superes, podrás empezar a darme órdenes y decir lo que quieras. Hasta entonces, pequeñajo...

Aquella rutina, y su mundo, habían cambiado poco después de que cumpliera los nueve años. Aquel verano, su hermano se casó con su novia desde secundaria. Habían estado planeando hacerlo tras terminar la universidad, pero tuvieron que adelantarlo debido al inesperado bebé que venía de camino.

El día anterior a la ceremonia fue también el día que descubrió la respuesta a todas sus preguntas relacionadas con su hermano. La relativa a su aspecto físico había quedado relegada a un segundo plano por otra que le había hecho cuestionarse acerca de la persona que había crecido junto a él y las numerosas diferencias entre ellos. Cuando empezó a aprender caligrafía y kanji, lo primero que le enseñó su abuelo fueron los caracteres y el significado de su propio nombre: el primer hijo de Gen. En su rama de la familia, los nombres masculinos solían compartir el primer kanji, como Genemon, su abuelo, Genji, su padre, y él. Sin embargo, el de su hermano no seguía esa tradición tampoco. Era él quien llevaba el nombre que, en teoría, pertenecía a Ryuutarou.

Había terminado su clase de tenis pronto aquel día porque el entrenador tenía algunos asuntos que resolver, y al llegar a casa, encontró a toda su familia reunida en el salón. La ocasión parecía solemne y no se atrevió a interrumpir. Pero mientras se encaminaba hacia el corredor al final del cual estaba su dormitorio, sus pasos se detuvieron al oír hablar a su hermano.

-Ya que mañana saldré de esta casa, me gustaría agradeceros, padre y abuelo, el que me adoptarais en el seno de la familia Sanada y me tratarais como vuestro propio hijo y nieto. Os estaré siempre agradecido, y haré todo lo posible para honrar el apellido que llevo de ahora en adelante.

Ryuutarou había puesto las manos delante de sus rodillas y había inclinado la cabeza hasta casi tocar el tatami con la frente. Su madre se había vuelto hacia su marido y suegro y había hecho una reverencia también, aunque no tan profunda como la de su hijo. Ambos hombres devolvieron el gesto, intensamente emocionados, correspondiendo a sus palabras. Sin embargo, la mente de Genichirou era un torbellino de sentimientos y no podía escuchar nada por encima del pulso de la sangre en su cabeza. Su hermano no era realmente su hermano. Aquello era lo único en que podía pensar mientras mecánicamente comenzaba a andar de nuevo.

Más tarde, Ryuutarou había entrado en su habitación llevando su bolsa de deportes, con una expresión preocupada marcando sus rasgos, y se había sentido tentado de darse un golpe contra la pared por dejarla en la puerta, donde podían verla, mientras se limpiaba cualquier rastro de lágrimas de los ojos.

-Genichirou...

Se había sentado a su lado y mirado al techo por unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar. Era hijo de un anterior matrimonio de su madre, que había quedado viuda cuando él contaba siete años. Se había casado muy joven con su primer marido, y su familia, con quien había vuelto a vivir tras su fallecimiento, la había convencido para que contrajera nuevas nupcias una vez se hubo recuperado. Aunque la abuela Sanada había puesto algunos reparos al enlace y a que él fuese a vivir allí no siendo su propio nieto, tanto Genemon como Genji lo habían acogido cálidamente, y su nuevo padre se había mostrado firme ante su madre sobre darle su apellido.

-Y año y medio después, naciste tú... - dudó unos segundos antes de volver la cabeza hacia él y seguir hablando -. Siento no habértelo contado... Pensaba que papá te lo diría cuando fueras más mayor, y realmente me hacía mucha ilusión ser tu hermano, aunque sólo sea a medias...

Había fruncido el ceño ante aquellas palabras dichas con tristeza, y lo había mirado directamente a los ojos, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo como si lo desafiara a contradecirle.

-Qué estás diciendo, hermano? - hizo especial hincapié en la última palabra -. Déjate de tonterías sobre que somos familia a medias. Seguro que lo que intentas es librarte de la promesa que me hiciste, pero no vas a conseguirlo. Estoy seguro de que un día te superaré y entonces tendrás que escucharme.

El otro había sonreído aliviado, con un brillo de auténtica felicidad en sus ojos, y por última vez le revolvió el pelo. Y aquel día fue también el único que Sanada Genichirou dejó que Sanada Ryuutarou lo abrazara, y se permitió a sí mismo ser tratado como el niño que era.

Y ahora, a los quince, observó a su hermano mayor y a su sobrino jugar en el jardín desde la puerta del dojo, y se preguntó por qué todos aquellos recuerdos habían vuelto en mitad de su entrenamiento.

Volvió dentro y cerró los ojos frente al muñeco de paja dispuesto en el centro de la habitación. Respirando hondo, apretó la mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada y esperó el momento adecuado. Segundos más tarde, un ligero ruido se oyó fuera, desenvainó y volvió a envainar la katana en un momento mientras la mitad del monigote caía al suelo. Espiró cansadamente, abrió los ojos y se volvió, posando su mirada en la figura enmarcada en la puerta.

-Debes estar realmente frustrado, viendo la fuerza que has usado.

Ryuutarou se acercó y observó el corte, y luego, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Genichirou.

-No deberías irritarte tanto por ese campeonato que perdiste recientemente - aunque ya había cumplido los veintisiete, todavía le encantaba tomar el pelo y enfurecer a su hermano pequeño -. Ahora, deberías dejar de ser como un abuelo y disfrutar de tu vida de estudiante de secundaria. Incluso podrías buscarte una novia, aunque si las miras de esa forma, seguro que las chicas salen corriendo.

-Se te ha perdido algo en el dojo? - replicó con el ceño fruncido, tratando, sin conseguirlo, de no sentirse molesto por la sonrisa burlona que se había dibujado en los labios del otro.

-Pues no, sencillamente tenía ganas de fastidiarte un poco, eso es todo - se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, y luego se acercó hasta que estuvo a su lado -. Has crecido otra vez? - dijo comparando sus alturas con la mano -. Eres unos cinco centímetros más alto...

-Así que... - era su turno para sonreír con satisfacción -. ¿Eso significa que te he superado?

-Genichirou...

-Tarundoru, hermano.

_**FIN**_

-_**  
**_

Comentarios:

-Cuando leí que Sanada tenía un hermano mayor, lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue por qué su nombre tenía los kanji de "ichirou" si es el hijo menor. Una de las muchas ideas que se me ocurrieron fue que, quizá, su madre era viuda y que de ese primer matrimonio tuvo un hijo que fue adoptado por el padre de Sanada. A favor de esto puede mencionarse el hecho de que tiene un sobrino de seis años así que, o su hermano fue bastante precoz o hay una diferencia de edad considerable entre ambos. Sé que hay razones de sobre para que ambos sean hijos del mismo padre, simplemente quería explorar otras posibles razones de esta situación.

-He hecho a ambos hermanos tan dispares en carácter para acentuar la diferencia entre ellos, y también porque Sasuke (el sobrino de Sanada) es tan irrespetuoso con él que supuse que tenía que aprender esas cosas de alguien, y quien mejor que un padre que disfruta tomándole el pelo a su hermano pequeño.

-Las referencias a la actitud despreocupada de Ryuutarou están relacionadas con la frase final de la historia. Desgraciadamente, no he encontrado una traducción satisfactoria de "tarundoru" para no utilizar el original japonés (todavía estoy indecisa sobre comprar el manga), así que lo he dejado tal cual.

-Y por si alguien se pregunta por el significado de Ryuutarou, es "(primer) hijo de Ryuu" o también "hijo del (gran) dragón".


End file.
